Bring Guns
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper are training for years for one reason. One day, to become a spy. Now they have their first job. Will they be able to finish the job and save the world from a dangerous organization and in what cost? Slow burn Bellarke. Maybe Janctavia. Maybe Linctavia. And I will add more characters and ships later. Warning for up coming violance.
1. The Message

**Hey guys! This is an idea I had for months! And when I say for months I mean from my Easter holiday! I finally brought myself to post it... I was a huge fan of a show called "Chuck" and it was about spies and bad guys and all these things that I love so much!**

 **PAY ATTETION when I say that this story won't have the Intersect like "Chuck" had! I just got the theme of the show and brought it on a slow burn Bellarke story. I won't have the "Ring" or other bad guys from "Chuck" but I will have bad guys from "The 100" for sure.**

 **The first chapter will be a little bit boring because... it's only the first chapter if you know what I mean...**

 **Please remember that English is not my language and I don't have a second reader so please, please forgive me for any mistakes I have done... I really try to write correctly and I won't hide that some times I use Google Translate to finds words and other things.**

 **Anyway! You should start reading now...**

* * *

Clarke has a schedule for every morning. She wakes up at 7:30 am. She finishes her daily schedule of work out at her neighborhood's park. She gets back home. She takes off her sweaty cloths and trashes them in the corner of her room and goes to shower. It takes her only 10 minutes get clean up. Then she eats breakfast and waits for someone to call.

Today is different.

After she finished her shower someone rang the door bell. Clarke quickly puts some cloths on and runs down the starts towards the front door. When she opens the door, no one is waiting from the other side. She bends forwards and turns right and left to see if someone is in her garden but she can't see anyone. That was the moment she turned her head down and saw a box with her name written. Clarke bends down and takes the box. She walks inside the house, closing the door behind her with her heel.

 _What the hell is this?_ she things and raises the box to the level of her ear only to shake it and try to hear what is it inside. Nothing she recognizes. After that she goes to the nearest table and places the box there to open it.

 **For CLARKE GRIFFIN.**

"Okay… let's see what this is." she says to herself and starts opening the box. When the box is open she is staring at the inside. It's something that looks like a touch screen. She take it to her hand and suddenly the device turns on. A man appears on the screen.

"God!" Clarke jumps.

"Good morning Mrs. Griffin. I'm Thelonious Jaha. Your trainer, agent Kane, told me impressive things about you and I saw your test's results. You have done some great work the past 3 years Mrs. Griffin. So, I sent you this message to inform you that you have been chosen to be one of the four secret spies that will form our new team. If you want to accept this job come to my office tomorrow at 9:00 am, the address is in the box, inside the folder. If you don't want to accept this job you have to come tomorrow at my office at 9:00 too. See you tomorrow Mrs. Griffin." the screen blacked out again.

"This device will auto-destroyed in 3, 2, 1." a strange voice says from the device. Clarke is so shocked that she doesn't even thing to drop it before it explodes. She comes back to the real world by the smell of smoke coming for the device and makes het drop it down.

"Great. Finally I will get a job!" she smiles.

* * *

Bellamy wakes up from Octavia's screams calling his name from the living room. He turned to see his watch, 8:30 am.

"Jesus, Octavia! If this is not something very important, I will kill you." he says and stands up on his bed. Both hands on the edge of the bed while his legs hanging from it.

"Come down. I have a present for you." Octavia says. Bellamy groans, picking himself up and walks down the stairs, his eyes almost closed. "Actually, it's a present for both of us."

"What do you mean O?" he says, heading to the fridge and takes a cold bottle of water out.

"There was a pack outside the door and it's for both of us." His little sister explains while Bellamy picks up a glass and fills it with water.

"Hm… let me see." he says, walking towards her and empting the glass in the same time. He grabs the box from Octavia's hands and look down at her. "What is it?"

"Is it open?" Octavia asks, folding her hands against her chest.

"No." Bellamy answers simply.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to know what is in it?" Octavia shouts clearly tired of her brother's stupid morning questions.

"Jesus! Fine!" Bellamy says and hands the box back to her. "You can open it." and walks to the couch, placing the empty glass on the coffee table and lays back on the couch.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blake. I'm Thelonious Jaha. Your trainer, agent Kane, told me some impressive things about you two. It seems like both of you are very talented on the martial arts. So, I sent you this message to inform you that you have been chosen to be two of the four secret spies that will form our new team. If you want to accept this job come to my office tomorrow at 9:00 am, the address is in the box, inside a folder. If you don't want to accept this job you have to come tomorrow at my office at 9:00 too. See you tomorrow Ms. and Mrs. Blake."

And with that Bellamy jumps off the couch, staring at his sister behind him.

"This device will auto-destroyed in 3, 2, 1" Octavia immediately drops the device on the floor and stares back at her brother. Both of them jump a little when the device booms out.

"If you had any sleeping plans for tomorrow morning brother, I'm afraid you have to cancel them."

* * *

Jasper opens the door and sees the box between his feet.

"I love surprises!" he whispers and takes the box inside. With only two moves the touch screen is on his hands. "And I love the chaleng-"

"Hello Ms. Jordan. I'm Thelonious Jaha. Your trainer, Agent Wick was very happy with your test's results. It seems like you know how to use a computer like you know your palm. So, I sent you this message to inform you that you have been chosen to be one of the four secret spies that will form our new team. If you want to accept this job come to my office tomorrow at 9:00 am, the address is in the box, inside a folder. If you don't want to accept this job you have to come tomorrow at my office at 9:00 too. See you tomorrow Mr. Jordan. This device will auto-destroyed in 3, 2, 1"

"Great! Finally a serious job to do!" Jasper says and trashes the broken device.

* * *

Thelonious is waiting in his office, watching the view from his full-wall window when his secretary walks in.

"Mr. Jaha, the first one is here, Jasper Jordan."

"Good. Sent his inside." he turns towards her, "And what time is it?"

"It's 8:55 sir." the dark haired woman says.

"Interesting." he whispered. "Okay, let him in." Thelonious continues and his secretary walks out. One moment later Jasper appears and stops one step inside the room. "Hello, Mr. Jordan." Jaha walks towards him.

"Good morning Sir, nice to meet you in person." Jasper smiles.

"You are early." Jaha comments.

"Yeah I know. I usually do this when I don't want to be late and I end up be early." Jasper jokes and both of them smile.

"Good to know. I think we should wait for the others. Have a seat if you want." Jaha points at the four chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you Sir, but I'm fine." Jasper smiles again.

"As you wish Jordan." and Jaha turns again to look out of the window.

After five minutes his secretary walks in again. Both Jasper and Jaha turn towards her.

"Mrs. Griffin is here." the woman says.

"Thank you. Let her in." Jaha orders and walks towards the door.

"Good morning Sir, I'm Clarke Griffin." the girl says and the older man raises his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin." Jaha says and shook Clarke's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir." Clarke smiles and then turns towards Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Jordan. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin." Jasper smiles and offers his hand too.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Jordan." Clarke smiles and shook his hands happily.

"So, we have to wait for the Blake siblings and then we can start." Jaha announces and sits on his chair, crossing one knee above the other and rest his hands on them.

After fifteen minutes his secretary walks again in and everyone turns towards her. "I hope this is Mr. and Mrs. Blake." Jaha says first.

"You are right Sir. I let them in?" the woman asks.

"Of course. We have a lot to say." Jaha aggress and walks towards the door again. A moment after his secretary left, Bellamy and Octavia walks in.

"Good morning Sir." Octavia says, "Sorry for being late, but my brother couldn't wake up this morning." she gives him a quick look and turns again to Jaha.

"Actually it's every morning…" Bellamy whispers between his teeth.

"What did you said Mr. Blake?" Jaha says

"Nothing Sir. Nice to meet you." Bellamy shook Jaha's hand after Octavia did the same.

"This is Mr. Jordan and Mrs. Griffin." Jaha introduces Clarke and Jasper to the siblings.

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said and then turned back to Jaha.

"So, now we can start!" Jaha says excited and sits on his chair again. "Please, come and sit here." he offers and the four of them take a seat in front of him.

"Everyone one of you is here for a reason. We want to build a strong and if you allow me a clever team. What is our goal? This team is forming to find and destroy "The Ground". This is an illegal organization, responsible for kidnapping, theft and more things you will learn if you accept the job. Our goal is to find the head of this organization and take him down with any cost. He or she is a real threat to everyone." Jaha stops for a moment. "Is everything clear?" he asked and the four of them nod to his question. "Good. Now, every one of you is here for a different reason." Jaha continues with one touch on his desk, a screen appeared under their hands.

"Wow! I'm a going to get something like this?" Jasper asks very enthusiastic and surprised.

"We can discuss that later Mr. Jordan." Jaha stops his enthusiasm with a glare. "Now, here are the results of your tests." he explains and with another touch on his screen Clarke photo appears with the results below.

 **Clarke Griffin:**

 _Attack:_ 52%

 _Defense:_ 49%

 _Speed:_ 60%

 _Shooting target:_ 59%

 _Quick thinking:_ 87%

 _Observation:_ 90%

 _Right decisions:_ 82%

 _Computers/Technology:_ 37%

 _Medical skills:_ 95%

 _Memory:_ 86%

"So, this is your results Mrs. Griffin. You are going to be the brain of this team and the doctor, maybe with some help from Mrs. Blake. Of course you have to work out your fighting skills. Maybe Mr. Blake can help you and for sure you need some technology knowledge from Mr. Jordan. Now let's go to you Mr. Blake." Jaha says and with another touch Bellamy's results appeared on the screen.

 **Bellamy Blake:**

 _Attack:_ 92%

 _Defense:_ 86%

 _Speed:_ 90%

 _Shooting target:_ 94%

 _Quick thinking:_ 84%

 _Observation:_ 78%

 _Right decisions:_ 69%

 _Computers/Technology:_ 38%

 _Medical skills:_ 33%

 _Memory:_ 67%

"And this is your results Mr. Blake. As you can see Mr. Blake is the one that can take down an army if he wants. His fighting skills are one of the best we have seen three years now and this is why he can be your trainer Mrs. Griffin. Although Mr. Blake you have to level up your technology and medical skills. Mrs. Griffin won't be always with you to help. And now Mrs. Blake is your turn." another touch to the desk and the screen changed to Octavia's photograph and results.

 **Octavia Blake:**

 _Attack:_ 89%

 _Defense:_ 91%

 _Speed:_ 88%

 _Shooting target:_ 95%

 _Quick thinking:_ 86%

 _Observation:_ 69%

 _Right decisions:_ 57%

 _Computers/Technology:_ 73%

 _Medical skills:_ 59%

 _Memory:_ 65%

"Mrs. Blake can be another fighter for this team. Her fighting skills are as good as her brother's but she has some knowledge of taking care of someone. Although some technology skills never hurt anyone, so this is on you Mr. Jordan. And now to the last one."

 **Jasper Jordan:**

 _Attack:_ 74%

 _Defense:_ 65%

 _Speed:_ 63%

 _Shooting target:_ 72%

 _Quick thinking:_ 56%

 _Observation:_ 72%

 _Right decisions:_ 45%

 _Computers/Technology:_ 97%

 _Medical skills:_ 46%

 _Memory:_ 59%

"So, as you can see Mr. Jordan can handle the computers almost perfectly. This is why he will be the office man. He will be the eyes and ears for you from the base. Anything or anyone you want to find you will go to him. Although Mrs. Griffin will be happy to help you with your medical skills Mr. Jordan." and with that said, Jaha closes the screen and stands up.

"I can't give you anything else because as you all know the information we have here are top secret." he stops. "And here my question. Do you want to be part of this team or should I start looking for others?"

"I'm in!" Clarke is the first to speak.

"Me too!" Jasper says next.

"I'm in as long as my brother is." Octavia says and turns to Bellamy.

"I could never say no to something like this." Bellamy smiled.

"Great! The only think you have to do now is to sign these papers and you are ready to go." Jaha explains and takes out four papers from his drawer and placed each one of them in front the four spies.

When everyone had signed, Jaha takes out four key-cards. "This is your key-card for the base. It is below a cafeteria called "Sky People" near the second bridge. Of course the cafeteria belongs to us but is a real business, so if you want to buy something, you have to pay. Our first meeting will be tomorrow at 10:00 am." he says and turned to Bellamy. "Its 10:00 am only for the first day Mr. Blake. You should start exercising your early waking up skills." Jaha jokes and both of the man smile.

"Don't worry Sir. I won't be late again." Bellamy promise.

"Good. Now you are free to go." and everyone left the room without talking to each other.

* * *

 **So? What do you think guys? I know it wasn't something interesting for a start but in this chapter I just wanted to tell you about the character's abilities...**

 **The next chapter will be about our four spies going to their base and maybe learn something more about their mission.**

 **If you want to read more of this story please comments and sent me kundos. It makes me really happy to know that you like and that means I will update as soon as possible.**

 **In the meanwhile, if you want to read something, have a look to my other now running story "Bellarke Stories" that has all my one-shots Bellarke fanfics.**

 **Thank you anyway and see you soon!**


	2. Welcome

A/N: I'M SO SORRYY! I REALLY AM! I never meant to hold you so long since I had almost finish this chapter but I had some inspiration probelms! I wanted three days now to finish it but I couldn't do it... Finally I pushed myself and here we are now... Hope it was worth waiting.

* * *

Clarke finished with her daily program of running, showering and eating by 8:30. In one and a half hours, she must be at their new base.

Now she lays down on her couch and opens her TV. It wasn't more than ten minutes later when suddenly Jasper appears on her screen.

"What the hell?" Clarke jumps.

"Good morning Griffin!" Jasper says from the screen like it's, normal for him to be there.

"Jordan! What are you doing in my TV? And where the hell are you?"

"I'm at our base! I couldn't wait till 10:00 and I got here one hour ago. We have some cool stuff here, You need to come here!" Jasper steps away from the camera and Clarke can hear him walking around the room.

"And are you in my TV because...?"

"I was trying to do something and it looks like I did it" his face appears in front of camera again and smiles.

"You were trying to connect my TV to the base?" Clarke ask confused.

"Yes!" Jasper smiles again and started typing something.

"And can I ask why you wanted that?"

"Actually there are two reasons. One, I want to know how far this software can go. Two, for safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?" Clarke asked, she was really confused now.

"You know… spying on our houses, if someone was to breaks in or attacks us or kidnaps us while we are sleeping… you know how this works." Jasper explained to her, still typing like a maniac.

"I see… And it's a good idea because we can talk to each other through this... thing." Clarke smiled. "Good job Jordan." she said but Jasper is frozen, staring at her, "Jordan? Can you hear me?"

"What did you just say Griffin?"

"Good job Jordan?"

"No. No before that."

"That we could talk with each other with this thing?"

"That is actually a brilliant idea Griffin. I didn't even think about it! I can make some changes and with some kind of control we can change this to a communication program!"

"I thought that is what you were trying to do..." Clarke is confused again. She really never liked technology.

"No. No. This connects only to your TV from the base. I just changed your TV's program and- anyway. You probably won't understand what I was trying to explain so, I should probably get back to work!" he says and jumps again off the screen.

"Okay… Can I now have my channels back?" Clarke leans back on the couch again.

"What? I thought you were coming here." Jasper says.

"I wasn't planning to, but I have nothing more interesting to do, so I guess I'm coming." Clarke lies.

"Great! See you!" Jasper says and the screen turned back to her television's program.

"What a crazy guy…" Clarke says and takes the television's control to change the channel. She didn't get the time to because Jasper appeared again on the screen. "Jesus! Stop doing that."

"And you stop lying to me!"

"Fine, I'm coming!" Clarke says and throws the control on the couch next to her. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." she says and walked upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Bellamy and Octavia were outside the "Sky People" cafeteria, watching people go in and out, when suddenly a hand touched Octavia's shoulder and turns her around.

"Blakes?" Clarke is surprised, "What are you doing here at 9:00 am?" she asked and then turns to Octavia. "Is your brother sick and you brought him here to take care of him?" Clarke jokes and Octavia laughs. It's a good start, Octavia things.

"Funny, Griffin. Jordan is the one that is sick! He woke up us from-"

"Television… I know…" Clarke stops Bellamy.

"Anyway." Octavia interrupts them, "Do you know how to get on the base?" she asks and both Bellamy and Octavia stares at Clarke.

"Actually... No." Clarke admits, folding her hands against her chest.

"Great and you're supposed to be the smart one." Bellamy says.

"I am the smart one. But I'm not the one who has all the answers to everything!" she snaps at him and then turn her back to him, looking toward Octavia.

"Whatever." Bellamy says and then looks across his shoulder, the cars on the road and then turns again back to the cafeteria.

"And what are you doing now?" Octavia asks.

"I don't know. How did Jordan get inside? Do you have his number or something?" Clarke asks.

"No, but I can make it now." Bellamy whispers and walks towards the ship's door.

"Bell? Where are you going?" Octavia asks, not moving from where she is though.

"To Jordan, he is right there…" he says and points at Jasper who was in line to order.

"Great!" Octavia says and follows him inside, Clarke right behind her.

"Hey Jordan," Bellamy waves at him.

"Hey Blakes and Griffin." Jasper smiles, and steps out of the line, walking towards them.

"How the hell did you find where the..." Octavia look around them and leans forwards to whisper, "Where the base is."

"I asked the waitress?" Jasper says and Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke exchange a look, then turn back to Jasper, "What? You think they would hire someone to work here without telling them a bit of what is under it?" he explained and the others are still surprised, "Come on, our base is so cool!" he finally says excited and exit the cafeteria, followed by the rest of the team.

They walked towards and crossed the parking lot in which Jasper opened a door at the end of it. They walked down some stairs and that's when they saw the door. It was a big door with a system on the left side for their key-cards.

Jasper used his card to open the door. "I'm welcoming you to our base!" he says enthusiastically and everyone walks inside.

"Wow!" Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia say at the same time.

"I know…" Jasper smiles.

The room is a big square. In the middle of it there was a big round table with six chairs. To the right wall was a long display window with more than twenty kinds of weapons inside. To the other side from where they stood is a big room, closed around with thick glass. Inside there is three big screens hanging from the wall, one to the middle and another one to each side. In front of the screens was a long desk that following the screens' formation. Four chairs, one wireless keyboard and a mouse. To their left hand - the door is in the corner - where a board was hanging from the wall too with five pens, each with a different color, blue, green, red, black and orange. In the corner were 3 cabinets as tall as us with 5 drawers each. In the other corner, between the glass room and the right wall was more stairs going down. Clarke was the first who takes a step forward.

"This is amazing. What is downstairs?" she turns to see Jasper how was halfway towards the glass room.

"I don't know... all I want to see is right here, I'm not going down." he says and takes a sit inside the glass room, making windows and numberless mounts of texts appear on the main screen.

"Then we should-" Clarke had been cut off by Bellamy who hit her shoulder with his while he walk pass her, stopping in front of the display window with the guns.

"This must be my heaven." he says and stares at the weapons, "I'm in heaven…" he whispers.

"Cool down brother." Octavia reaches him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should go down and see what is there." finally Clarke finishes her thought.

"You can go Griffin, I think I will stay here, have some time with my babies." Bellamy says and Clarke wants to vomit for calling 'babies' the guns. How can he compare them for they are two different things?

"I have to agree with him. I want to spend more time here." Jasper agrees from the room.

"Okay, I guess I will go alone." Clarke says annoyed and make her way to the stairs.

"Wait. I'm curious to see that is down there too." Octavia stops her, leaving Bellamy's shoulder and follows Clarke.

As they walk down, they see the next section that leads to a long hallway with three doors on the left side. The right side of the hallway is empty with only some lights on. For a moment Octavia stops next to Clarke as soon as they step in the hallway and leave the stairs behind.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Octavia asks metaphorically and starts walking down the hallway, Clarke right behind her.

Once they reach the first door Octavia makes a move to push the door open but before her hand touch the door, it moves by itself and slides to the side, reavealing the inside of the first room. First they are confused because they can only see a curtain all the way from the ceiling to the floor. Octavia looked at Clarke for a moment before she walks in the room. That's when they saw two beds, one on the left low corner and the other one is pointed to the diagonal corner behind the curtain. The door is on the right low corner so there is only one corner for a desk, shelves and drawers. The desk has two computer screens on it with a keyboard and a mouse.

"Infirmary." Octavia says and turns to Clarke, "This must be your heaven." she smiles and walk towards the door again.

"It's not exactly heaven when someone is dying on your bed but whatever." the blonde comments and Octavia understands what she means. It must be hard to be a doctor.

They walk to the next door in silence, both deep in their thoughts when the noise of the door slid to the side brings them back. Inside the second room there is a small table with one chair in the two big sides of it. The room is cut almost in the middle with a wall of iron bars. Inside the small room there is a bed and a toilet.

"And this must be the interrogation room." Clarke says and when no one make a move to get inside, the walk towards the next and final door. Like the previous doors, the door slides to the side revealing an almost empty but larger than the others room. There is a large carpet that covers almost all the floor and on the left wall there is a case with all kinds and lengths of wooden sticks.

"I think this is my heaven." Octavia says, entering the room. There was so much to see in there so both girls returned upstairs.

Jasper is still working with the computer and Bellamy stands behind him, staring at the screen feeling lost.

"Like you would understand anything brother." Octavia says and both Bellamy and jasper turns to the girls who entered the room too.

"It's never too late to learn something new." he answers and turns to the screen again. All three of them watch the screen that Jasper was working with but no one dares to ask him what he is doing because they know they won't understand anything. The time pass quickly and 10 am Jaha appears on the screen.

"Good morning team." he says and everyone nod. "I see you made yourself comfortable already. That's good. You're gona spent most of your time here. Shall we start?"

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? It might be a little boring but I had to do it... From the next chapter the action begins. I really hope it was worth the wait... Thank you for waiting for me and I believe I will update soom. Of course is you have any comments I will be happy to hear them. See you soom!


End file.
